


A Wyrm, a Beast, and a Vessel Walk Into a Bar

by elil



Series: Embers in the Soil [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Mind Control of a Side Side Character, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Light Angst, Road Trips, herrah and gwyn on a road trip, post a lost light, this was supposed to be a drabble but then i was like, tldr tpk is called gwyn and hes an angst mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elil/pseuds/elil
Summary: It is Lucius’ thirtieth hatchday, and Gwyn is invited. Herrah insists on being his plus one while Hollow doesn't care about numbers, and so begins either the best--or worst--road trip three bugs have ever had. And Gwyn’s had some pretty terrible road trips.





	A Wyrm, a Beast, and a Vessel Walk Into a Bar

The day was dreary, as it was want to be in the City of Tears. Rain pittered gently against the arching windows, Gwyn zoning out of the fond bickering between Hornet and Briar. The two sat on matching thrones, rings glinting in the warmer light cast by the fireplace as their conversation inevitably turned to nails and needles with the absence of more pressing issues.

He idly tapped his quill against the desk he was sitting at, a few feet to Hornet’s left. There had not been much to scribe today, and his satchel of forms sat unused on his chair, but he was happy to sit through hours of boredom if it meant he could be even a little helpful. Still, he yawned and took a sip of his now lukewarm tea. Lavender permeated the air, making him sleepy.

This was all broken by a dazed looking roach ambling into Court without pretense, handing Gwyn a folded letter before walking out. Gwyn instantly recognized the gaze of an enthralled bug and decided to not comment.

“What,” Hornet said.

“They’re fine,” he said, unfolding the letter. The charm would probably break soon, given their task was complete.

“_Gwyn,_” Briar said, at the same time the bug yelled “Where am I?” from the hall.

“I didn’t do it. I’ll explain later.”

Hornet huffed but did not press, nodding at a sentry. The sentry fluttered out into the hall, no doubt to guide the now very confused roach.

_Dearest Gwyn,_

_You are formally invited to the celebration of Lucius’ thirtieth hatchday._

_The celebration will occur on the winter solstice. I will pick you up at the base of the Summit. You are, of course, welcome at any time, so please begin travel at your earliest convenience._

_You may also bring a plus one. _

_Your presence is most requested, and we hope to see you there._

_With love,_

_Aurora and Lucius_

_P.S. This bug was heading to Hallownest to begin with. I do not think they’ve been there in a number of years, though. I also hope their handwriting is legible, because it looks awful from here._

Gwyn clutched the letter tight. He could feel Hornet and Briar staring at him, clearly waiting, and it took him a long minute to gather his thoughts and say, “It’s an invitation.”

A drawn out sigh he’d come to know meant Hornet was struggling for patience. “To what, father?”

“Lucius’ hatchday.”

“Aw,” Briar said, instantly helping the mood. Hornet’s second sigh was much more fond, if still exasperated. 

“So,” Gwyn ventured nervously. “I can go?”

“I want you to explain to me what happened to that bug, but yes, you can go.”

* * *

The roach was provided lodging a few blocks from the castle. They did not seem particularly bothered once their location was explained, rubbing their head and mumbling something about perhaps too many drinks before retiring for the night. 

Gwyn, Hornet, Briar, Herrah, and Hollow sat at the table for dinner, the latter delicately working on their fifth plate of roasted tiktik as Gwyn worked on his second. He tried to feel some measure of guilt but struggled to; he hadn’t done it. He wanted to visit Lucius again. Everything evened out.

“Wyrms,” he finally said. Hornet immediately stared at him. “Have the ability to enthrall bugs. This can occur by simply being around them—it’s why so many were willing to accept my rule—but they can also choose to mind control them entirely.”

“Can _you_ do this?” Hornet asked.

“Not anymore.”

“But you _could_?”

“Of course,” he said. “I’m a Wyrm—I never _did_. At least, not entirely. It always felt distasteful.”

“The roach does not recall any Wyrm,” Briar said.

“Wiping memories is a part of it. It makes it easier. I imagine Aurora—Lucius’ mother—chose a bug because they can more easily write letters, and because they’d have an easier time getting into Hallownest without destroying the whole thing.”

Hornet and Briar exchanged glances. “I suppose we’ll have to take your word on this,” Hornet said. His heart still soared at her willingness to do so. “Now, they mentioned a plus one. Do you plan to take someone?”

Gwyn took another bite of tiktik to stall. He had considered Lurien, but he also knew how much the centipede despised travel. He would probably go if he asked, but-

“I want to go.”

Herrah’s voice cut through his thoughts, her tone laced with amusement. 

Gwyn blinked. “Dare… Dare I ask why?”

“There’s a good chance your mother will be there, I imagine?”

Dread creeped into him. “P- probably.”

Herrah grinned. “I want to meet her.”

“I- I um-”

“This sounds like a great idea,” Hornet said. “Mother can keep you from getting in trouble, and you can see the baby Wyrm.”

“I wouldn’t get-” Gwyn cut himself off at the stares. “Okay, I’d probably manage to get in trouble.”

Hollow chirped. "I would also like to go," they signed.

Hornet inhaled loudly, the Vessel tilting their head slightly. A classic, innocent pose that they all knew was a farce. “Hollow, dear,” she said. “The invitation said plus one. And I imagine this will take at least a couple months. That’s a long time for you to be gone.”

Hollow tilted their head more. Briar patted Hornet’s hand.

"I’ve never been outside Hallownest," the Vessel signed. "I would like to see what lies beyond it."

“I’m sure Aurora wouldn’t mind,” Gwyn said. Hollow chirped happily. “And between myself and… mostly Herrah, we can keep harm from coming to them.”

“What he really means,” Herrah said, muttering loudly as she leaned towards Hollow. “Is that we’ll keep harm from coming to him.” The Vessel chirruped lowly.

“Besides,” Herrah said, sitting up. “Hollow is perfectly capable of defending themselves. And if Gwyn could manage the journey-”

“Most of it,” he allowed.

“Most of the journey, on his own, I’m sure the three of us will be just fine.”

Hornet snapped her fork almost absentmindedly. Gwyn looked on in fear. Briar and Herrah seemed proud. Hollow shoved another tiktik in their mouth. “Fine,” she said. “But if, at any time, it seems too dangerous-”

“We’ll turn back,” Herrah assured, and Hornet relaxed a bit. 

“Okay. Now, these Wyrms. They were willing to mind control-”

“They won’t hurt us,” Gwyn cut in. “That was solely a means to an end. Wyrms can’t really write letters, and I doubt Aurora meant anything threatening by it. That aside, Wyrms can’t control other Wyrms, Herrah would probably slap the Wyrm who tried-”

“I would,” Herrah confirmed with a hum.

“And Hollow…” Was, Gwyn realized, probably the most susceptible. None of them had the heart to tell them no, though, that much was clear. “Is with us. They won’t harm a guest.”

Hollow did not seem to pick up on what he left out, and he suppressed a sigh of relief.

Hornet nodded. “Alright. I’ll get some servants to pack you some supplies. You can leave tomorrow morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you're drunk and go [slams hands on desk] I want a road trip fic!


End file.
